


Fears and Love

by Harrisco_lover



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Forehead Kisses, Hurt/Comfort, Love, M/M, True Love, vibe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-11 03:40:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10454181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harrisco_lover/pseuds/Harrisco_lover
Summary: Cisco's fears become noticed by his boyfriend Harry.





	

“Well that’s just stupid” said Harry about the movie again, gaining a soft chuckle from Cisco. He looked down to the younger male, relaxed under his arm and relaying on his shoulder and ribcage. They were both covered by a ‘Star Labs’ coat and feeling cozy at the couch of Cisco’s apartment while they ‘watched’ a ‘horror’ movie. Watching would be more accurate if they could stop talking about new ideas for Cisco’s powers and how the characters of the movie were stupid. Harry enjoyed this nights so much as a kid on Christmas, warm, comfy and lazy movie nights are the perfect break of helping superhero Barry with the metahumans. Even if they talked about it.  
Being wrapped with his boyfriend with nothing to worry about was perfect, all the love he felt for this young man was so big of an emotion that he would prefer this before work, and that means A LOT.  
For Cisco this was the same, being held by the arms of the person he loved was his dream coming true, and he loved this man but, every time he was this happy a little part on the back of his mind betrayed him, making him think things he knows he should talk about with Harry but, he was too scared to even mention it. These thoughts made him sad but he knew how to make them seem as nothing for people to not ask and at this point? Is ability. There is just one person he couldn’t keep secrets of, and this was the person which he didn’t wanted him to know as it concerned him and his slight depression.

“Cisco, is everything alright?” And yet he failed to hide his thoughts, but he would still try to save his ass.  
“hm, yeah why?” He smiled against the older scientist’s chest, ‘Comfy’ he had to think.  
“You were spacing off, did you vibe?” He was flattered with Harry’s concern but he still had to say an excuse.  
“Yeah, a bit. But it was nothing, now I know the end of the movie” He surely knew what happens but it was because of the internet, not his powers. “You won’t like it” He had to laugh at Harry’s frown increasing on intensity and hugged him tighter.

In the end, Harry didn’t like it and he himself was at the verge of drifting off to sleep as the older man almost carried him to bed and settled by his side. Even though he was barely conscious, he still knew he said something incriminating against his chest but, he just couldn’t process the questions Harry asked to his sentence spoked on his mother language.  
“Porfavor no me dejes”.

*** *** *** ***

In the morning, they went back to Star Labs after some breakfast and quick showers, they overslept. After talking a lot about new functions for Cisco’s googles and a lot of markers disappearing on the floor, Harry went looking for the provisional ones. That was the moment he used to translate what Ramon had said last night.

It was the moment he acknowledged his feelings for Cisco that Harry regretted taking French classes instead of Spanish during his studies. As Cisco sometimes used this against him just because he knows Harry won’t understand and tries to make him ask. Because of this, he usually tries (Tries) to ignore them but this time it has seem important because of the expression on Cisco’s face when he said it. He now blesses his good memory as he writes on his tablet what he thinks he might have said (partially correct) and grows a sentiment of worry for his Cisco.  
“Please don’t leave”

He took out his phone and started a conversation with the younger scientist.  
‘Hey Cisco’  
‘Yeah?’  
‘I translated what you said last night.’  
‘I’m not going anywhere, I love you and I’ll always be by your side.’  
‘Where are you?’  
‘In my room, why?’  
‘Please come back to the workshop, I’m crying and need a hug <3’  
‘I’ll be right there Cisco’

*** *** *** ***

Harry ran from his room to the workshop as fast as he could, seeing Cisco hug his phone while crying was at the same time both a tenderly and a heartbrokenly sight. Rushing in front of him he held his hands and kissed them both before connecting their lips together, wrapping his arms around the younger male, he squished their bodies together. Separating, just a little, to breath; he kissed both Cisco’s cheeks and the crown of his head before giving him a loving gaze accompanied by his soft smile reserved only to him (and his daughter) while the other one tried to stop his tears.

“You underestimate yourself Cisco.” Harry said as he tried to catch Cisco’s glance. “Incredible genius, powerful, charming and beautiful is just a little description of you. You are the most wonderful person I’ve ever met, the person I love and cherish the most. One I would never separate of, unless you ask me to…” that last bit of sentence made Cisco look up to Harry, watching the fears appear on his eyes and quickly felt guilty of that uncertainty.  
“Harry please don’t look like that. I would never ask you to leave, I wouldn’t be able to live without you” At this thought Harry frowned, he wouldn’t let that happen in any case, at all costs.  
“Hey mister, don’t give me that look; I’m not planning on dying at any time soon as you won’t leave my side either. I love you way too much for that Harrison Wells.”

Harry’s face was priceless, at least for Cisco, Harry’s smile and loving bluer than blue eyes were the most precious view he could ever think of. A pure sight of happiness at the reach of his hands, hands that he uses to cup the older man’s cheeks and, stretching as far as he can, he kisses those grinning lips while he plays with that crazy and stylish hair he loves. He loves everything about Harry, his grumpiness, stubbornship and habit of throwing markers and erasers does nothing but increase this love he has; and for Harry was the same.  
In the eyes of Harry, Cisco’s smile was everything; his eyes were full of brightness, his soul for itself was a full book of loving description he could write and read repeatedly.  
Tugging his fingers between the bangs of long hair he usually braids, lightly touching the soft and warm skin of his neck and keeps his free arm around his waist. Cisco’s happiness was his own.  
As for taking a breath they separated their lips but kept themselves close to the other. They looked to each other’s eyes and stayed like that, just staring, still in a hug that no one wanted to break with huge smiles like they knew that the other was thinking. There was no need for words as they reconnected their lips in a quick kiss.

They started a new project for the metahuman unit of the CCPD and, even though each one was working on his own desk, stares, cute comments and one or more flying office supplies didn’t wait to appear every now and then.


End file.
